


You are the one I can't have

by viena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek and stiles both go to university, Derek comforts and is there for stiles, Derek is very clumsy with human interactions, Derek will find out he is his mate, Dominant Derek (later on), Fluff sometimes, Jealous Derek, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles and dad have issues, Stiles has muscles, Stiles is not afraid of sex, Stiles is very secure and confident with himself and his body, Stiles sees Derek as someone really hot at first, Wolf Derek, a very free and independent stiles, derek hates himself, fantasies and orgasms, kind of a slow build at first, mild violence that ends in sex, next chapters will be hotter, passion and desperation, possesive derek, stiles is co-captain of the lacrosse team, stiles is super hot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viena/pseuds/viena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek piensa que todo está perdido para él. Ninguna posibilidad de tener la vida que tenía antes del incendio. Ahora solo y sin Laura, decide retomar un poco de su vida y terminar algunas cosas por los que alguna vez tuvo cerca. Todo hasta que se cruza con ese aroma, luego con ese humano, que traería el deseo más grande que ha tenido en su vida, y por el cual hará todo y cambiara tanto para complacerlo y tenerlo junto a él, todos los días, en todo momento, en sus brazos y en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Serán mas capítulos y vendrán cosas aun mas emocionantes. Créanme. :P

Pensó que nunca iba a poder tener ese deseo, esas ganas internas de querer cumplir cosas en la vida, de querer sentirse realizado. Todo sigue igual de gris que antes, que siempre, porque ya no recuerda un antes mejor que la realidad que vive desde aquel día. Sin embargo, el tiempo ha ayudado que pueda ver las cosas un poco más claras, que pueda recordar las palabras de Laura y los deseos que ella tenía para la vida que ambos habían intentado empezar hace algunos años en New York, donde todo se había venido al piso por la muerte de ella, otra herida más que curar. 

Derek ahora entiende lo que Laura quería para los dos, ahora que ella ya no está, entiende lo que ella quería para él, y de algún lugar sabe que aun lo quiere, porque él puede sentirla en el pasillo de congelados del supermercado así como en el silencio del comedor. Ella sigue presente. No duele tanto recordar los planes de terminar una profesión y ejercer como tal, de los que hablaba Laura al cenar, ya no duele porque Derek ya no sabe muy bien que es o no dolor, solo sabe que ahora esta vacio y eso no genera nada, el a veces cree que es nada.

Lo que el mas desea ahora es poder hacer lo que Laura se esmero por hacer, y es que ambos tuvieran una vida fuera de tanta tragedia, el no sabe si podrá ser feliz, sin embargo quiere cumplir con el plan que ella tenía. Es por eso que se encuentra en la oficina de inscripciones de la Universidad de California, Berkeley, llenando los más de un par de formularios para retomar el camino que Laura siempre quiso para ambos.  
Felizmente y a pesar de todo, Derek fue un estupendo alumno en la secundaria y esta es la egunda vez inscribiéndose para el nuevo semestre estudiantil en Berkeley ya que todo se puso en espera tras la muerte de Laura. Lo cual quiere decir que no habría ningún problema con su segundo ingreso al campus.   
Decidió estudiar Economía y Negocios internacionales desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que su padre hablaba de esas profesiones mientras discutían de lo que había hecho durante el día, Derek pensaba que con ello mantendría viva la idea de lo su padre fue algún día. 

Después del mediano tiempo de inscripción, Derek sale de la oficina principal dirigiéndose a su fiel y definitivamente atractivo Camaro, color negro. Es imposible no oler, percibir, intuir y saborear algunos estados de lujuria y deseo prominentes de algunos compañeros estudiantes, de ambos géneros claro, mientras el camina entre ellos. Está acostumbrado a esto, sin dejar de ser modesto, todos estos deseos dejaron de importarle desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que fue gracias a ellos la perdida y el vacio con los que ahora vive. 

Ya dentro del auto, decide tomarse un momento para tan solo inhalar y exhalar, acaba de retomar el camino que había dejado, acaba de empezar a interesarse por su vida y en su futuro, cualquiera que sea, sabe que más que todo, es por ellos, por los que alguna vez estuvieron junto a él. Sin embargo el relajarse en el auto hizo que un aroma extraño, mas para nada desagradable se filtre con mayor facilidad en el, empezó a intentar detectar de donde provenía, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando por todas las ventas y espejos, mas no lo podía visualizarlo, él sabía que si salía podría encontrar la fuente de donde venia ya que no sabía si se trataba de alguna persona, objeto o hasta quizás una planta. Decidió dejar el tema ahí y continuar con su día, tenía que hacer comprar para el nuevo departamento que recientemente había adquirido cerca al Campus y empezar a estudiar algunas previas asignaturas que tendría en sus próximas clases dentro de tan solo un par de días. 

Ese mismo día, después de haber comprado y cargado todos los muebles del nuevo departamento con la facilidad que solo una criatura súper natural podría tener; empezó a recordar ese aroma que percibió al salir de la Universidad, mientras el silencio de la noche lo envolvía. Pensó en que era demasiado agradable y de pronto el temor que sea de algún humano lo perturbaba en gran escala, ya que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de buscar y tener ese aroma con él, era algo que había despertado su interés y derrepente ilusión en el, sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo dejo de percatarse. Si fuera de un humano, sería imposible sentirlo todos los días y mucho menos quedarse con él para traer un poco de esa alegría que había perdido en la vida. Que por cierto el ya no la tiene porque ya no la merece, y eso es algo que siente tiene que recordar así este entrando en un sueño profundo, así una de sus manos se deslice por definidos, sensuales y fuertes abdominales, así sus dedos se pierdan entre la cinta de los bóxers hasta tocar levemente el miembro completamente erecto y rígido, mientras piensa en ese aroma de nuevo, el cual lo emociona hasta este grado pero al mismo tiempo lo calma completamente mientras llega el clímax y llega por fin el sueño.


	2. The Beginning

Llego el día. El día en que el mismo se dice, todo volverá a empezar y cumplirá con los sueños de las personas que más amo y ama en este mundo. Sale de la ducha después de haber realizado algunos ejercicios en casa ya que el gimnasio está lleno de olores desagradables y extraños para él, de los cuales prefiere mantenerse alejado como siempre. La vida social de Derek no es la más activa, digamos que no está activa, interactúa muy poco con algún otro ser de su especie, mucho menos con algún humano, siempre lo mínimo y necesario, de mas esta decir que no tiene ningún persona que pueda llamar “Amigo” y así han pasado años de esto, haciéndolo una costumbre de la cual él no tiene ningún problema en mantener pues el contacto con otros humanos es lo que destruyo su vida por completo en primer lugar.   
Sería completamente incorrecto el decir que mientras se está vistiendo no ha comenzado a recordar aquel aroma de nuevo y sentirlo en la nariz tan presente como si estuviera en frente suyo. También sería una mentira completa el decir que no lo ha pensando en estos últimos días. Termina de desayunar y se asegura que sus libros, laptop y demás estén seguros en la maleta. Entra al Camaro, lo enciende y emprende su camino, siempre con una expresión neutra sin mirar a nadie ni prestar mucha atención a algo. 

Economía 103 es la primera clase del día, y aun recuerda los pasillos, alas y otros lugares necesarios de saber en el Campus, por lo que no tiene ningún problema en recordar en donde se encontraba esa clase. Sin embargo, mientras camina, una chispa de ilusión por volver a sentir ese aroma lo captura, va contra todos sus instintos y se siente luchando contra él, mas se está volviendo difícil hacerlo. Al voltear, uno de los pasillos ya se encuentra frustrado, piensa que tiene que mantener sus emociones en control como siempre lo ha hecho, hasta que de pronto lo siente, el aroma con el que ha venido fantaseando estos últimos días está de nuevo ahí, golpeándolo con su presencia como un ventarrón causado por un huracán. Es imposible no detener a sus piernas y al lobo interno de buscar de donde proviene, imposible porque el lobo ahora despertó, siempre había estado ahí dentro de el, pero en un estado lejano, distante, sin ganas de hacerse notar, algo muy grave para un lobo Alfa. El lobo parece haberse despertado con la fuerza que solo tantos años dormido podría darle, está ansioso, nervioso, Derek lo puede sentir dentro de el, gritándole “Búscalo, búscalo, encuentra ese aroma!” es demasiado abrumador y Derek se encuentra peleando con el lobo interno para evitar la transformación ahí en el medio del pasillo, con docenas de estudiantes caminando, mas la única forma de hacerlo es complaciendo al lobo, y no se va a mentir, también es para complacerse a el mismo ya que no puede más con lo que ha despertado en el ese aroma. Ilusión. 

Continúa el pasillo en el que se encontraba, hasta terminarlo. Al voltear a la izquierda el aroma es aun más persistente y se da cuenta que es de la cafetería, ya no le importa si proviene de una planta, una comida, o un humano, solo quiere saber de donde es. Hay mucho ruido, muchas voces, distintos aromas y esencias; el entra y el aroma es tres veces más fuerte y presente, escucha los latidos de todos en las diferentes mezas, comiendo diferentes cosas mientras hablan y ríen de cosas vanas. Hasta que escucha una risa, algo fuerte y burlona, una risa jovial y llena de vida, el sabe en ese momento que esa risa viene del lugar en donde el aroma es más prominente, tiene miedo de voltear pues ya pudo atar cabos y darse cuenta que de hecho proviene de un humano, un humano hombre. Lentamente decide voltear, agitado y empujando al lobo para que no haga algo imprudente en medio de la cafetería. La risa continua acompañada de otras voces, disipa una meza ocupada por cuatro personas, una rubia de cabellos casi color rojizo, otra muchacha de cabellos color almendra, un muchacho de color de piel permanentemente bronceada y una sonrisa muy amigable, mientras que finalmente puede ver a otro muchacho delgado pero con definitiva definición y musculatura debajo de esa polera negra de mangas largas y jeans, sentado de espaldas hacia él, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y hablando efusivamente con los demás, mientras todos ríen y disfrutan de la compañía del otro. Derek está paralizado, tan cerca de ese perfecto y deseable aroma, esencia de un humano, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, tan solo mirar por un largo tiempo, más largo del debido ya que el muchacho de piel canela ha notado su presencia y levanta la mirada mas no dice nada por unos segundos hasta que Derek baja la cabeza, pillado y avergonzado intenta dirigirse hacia la línea de comida y simular que va a comprar algo, mientras lo hace puede escuchar que el mismo muchacho se dirige a los demás “Eso fue bastante extraño, ese tío se quedo mirándonos por un tiempo con una cara de muerto”. “Quien?” pregunta el otro muchacho, Derek puede sentir las miradas de todos detrás de el, las puede sentir en los bellos que se levantan en el cuello de los nervios. 

Se encuentra de perfil hacia ellos y escucha claramente con sus poderes extra sensoriales como la fuente de aquel riquísimo aroma comenta “Uh, pues que mire todo lo que quiera, está muy bueno, no lo había visto”, mientras que las chicas parecen estar de acuerdo con él y el otro muchacho hace una cara de cierta incomodad, y todos ríen.   
Derek puede sentir que él lo continúa mirando, y recién registra que aquel comentario podría significar que ese humano, del cual ha venido fantaseando con su aroma, esté interesado en el de alguna manera y la sola idea manda electricidad por todo su cuerpo mientras que el lobo insiste en que voltee, en que quiere ver el rostro. Hay un par de personas delante de él en la cola para pagar por la comida, el solo ha cogido un botella de agua y una manzana, hasta que ya no puede mas y contra todo pronóstico decide voltear la mirada hacia la izquierda, y ahí está, ahí está el rostro, la sonrisa, los labios, las pecas, el cabello, los ojos, las larga y encorvadas pestañas, el cuello del humano que está empezando a ser una fascinación inesperada para él. Nota que su propia boca acaba de descender un poco mientras lo queda mirando y en ese momento el muchacho parece haberse percatado de que alguien lo está viendo y decide levantar la mirada mientras continúa hablando y mientras sostiene un tenedor con un pedazo de carne esperando ser destinada a sus labios. El decide sonreír como en complicidad y mirar a Derek por algunos segundos mientras también mira a sus amigos, Derek se pone nervioso de nuevo y retira la mirada, es su turno de pagar, después de hacerlo se va de la cafetería un poco corriendo y un poco caminando, sin mirar atrás, con solo la risa, los latidos y el aroma de este humano en todos sus sentidos.

Ni él, ni el lobo pueden dormir bien esa noche. El vuelve a tocarse, esta vez el orgasmo fue aun más intenso, ya que el aroma tiene rostro, tiene cuerpo, tiene una mirada tierna, varonil y sensual al mismo tiempo y eso es demasiado para alterarlos a ambos, lobo y humano. A pesar de este nuevo lote de emociones que están pasando por sus venas, no puede evitar el golpe de la tristeza y desilusión de pensar que es muy poco probable que alguien como él quiera estar al lado de alguien como Derek. Alguien tan roto y torpe con las relaciones humanas a las que seguro el muchacho esta tan acostumbrado por lo social y alegre que se le podía percibir ser. 

Aunque lo está intentando evitar, no puede volver a refugiase en esa sonrisa y en el deseo de tocarlo, de sentirlo, hasta dejarse embriagar en un segundo orgasmo gracias a las dos de sus manos esta vez. Así logra conciliar el sueño, mientras el lobo espera la mañana para volver a ver al muchacho, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón muy agitado.


	3. So Close

Finanzas. Esa es la clase que toca hoy y Derek ve el sol filtrarse entre las rajaduras que dejan las persianas, con pesar, ya que tan solo hace dos horas pudo conciliar el sueño para tener que levantarse ahora.   
El quiere taparse completamente, no quiere salir de esa cama pero al mismo tiempo esa chispa de ilusión que cada vez va tomando más y mas fuerza sigue presente, no parece disiparse en cualquier pronto momento. Después de salir de la cama, ducharse, vestirse y comer, lo pensó. Lo pensó muchas veces, si es que sería bueno regresar a la Universidad, sería una tortura china el volver a sentir ese aroma y no poder acercarse a él. Nunca. Como siempre la suerte no es algo que siga a Derek, y él lo sabe pero el factor humano es el que siempre le falla. El factor que guarda esperanzas, aunque sean mínimas, siempre esperamos eso que no podemos tener. En eso Derek es muy humano a pesar de ser lobo de nacimiento y no por elección.

Entra al auto con pesar, un nudo en la garganta y un vacio en el estomago, esperando que no se cruce de nuevo con ese humano, mas con el deseo al mismo tiempo de por lo menos cruzar caminos con él, aunque él nunca se interese por Derek ya que él sabe, no presiente, sino sabe que nadie podría interesarse en el. El no tiene nada que ofrecer y no es como los demás, para él no es fácil involucrarse con alguien más, no lo será. Mueve la cabeza para quitar todas esas ideas ilógicas y estúpidas que vinieron a él. Como si quiera pensar que ese humano podría interesar en el, a pesar del comentario de ayer, fue algo sin sentido, sin importancia se dice y se repite como un mantra mientras camina por los pasillos vestido de negro y sin chaqueta, mirando al piso por temor de encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos color miel, esos labios perfectos y la fantasía del cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa. 

De nuevo empiezan a llegar esas esencias y aromas de lujuria y deseo en carne propia y con pies, andando al lado de él, prominente de sus compañeros y compañeras, de las cuales el no tiene el mas mínimo interés, ya que para un lobo eso no importa nada, eso no significa amor, eso no significa atracción, sino simple deseo carnal. Como el tener hambre y punto.   
Sabe que su clase queda en el ala izquierda y es ahí donde ingresa. Sin embargo apenas lo hace se da cuenta que todo está acabado de nuevo, intenta seguir caminando para no levantar sospechas pero es inútil, el aroma acaba de entrar por la puerta de la otra ala superior en el aula de podios de la clase de Finanzas. Se sienta lo más alejado posible sin levantar la mirada, pero escuchando esa voz, oliendo ese aroma que ahora está mezclado con un poco de sudor y otro humano mas. De pronto el lobo también se une, más que todo por lo último, “Nuestro, nadie más lo toca”, dice por dentro. Derek intenta disimular las diferentes emociones mezcladas con las del lobo dentro de la clase y mientras el profesor ingresa. 

La clase comienza y Derek empieza a arrepentirse haber regresado a estudiar, haber elegido esta carrera, haberse levantado hoy, haber entrado a la misma clase que el. Hasta que escucha “Stiles, no, el examen es solo una práctica, tienes que venir luego, todos irán incluyendo Allison y no puedo dejarla ir sola una vez más”.   
Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Ese es el nombre del humano que lo ha mantenido despierto en estos últimos días. El que acaba de despertar tantas cosas de las cuales se niega a sentir. Derek no puede más, tampoco el lobo, así que decide voltear hacia la izquierda, y ahí está. Stiles está en la esquina opuesta a él, mientras que el muchacho del día de ayer, está sentado un asiento más abajo. Luego se entera que es Scott, ya que ambos mantienen una conversación acerca de una fiesta esa misma noche en un bar conocido cerca al Campus. Ambos intentan hablar en un volumen bajo para no distraer a la clase ni llamar la atención del profesor, mas para Derek todo lo que dicen suena fuerte y claro. Escucha como Stiles bromea con él, demostrando una amistad más no algo más que eso y siente que puede respirar más tranquilo con ese conocimiento aunque luego se sintió ridículo por sentirse de esa forma.

Stiles parece quedar con Scott para ir juntos y con otras personas, seguro también amigos de ambos. La clase termina y Derek nota que no tiene nada ingresado en la laptop, tampoco abrió el libro recomendado de la clase en ningún momento, ya que se la paso escuchando la conversación de ambos y obteniendo información de Stiles, como que es co-capitan del equipo de Lacrosse de la Universidad, donde Scott parece ser el capitán. Eso explica el aroma a sudor y la ropa cómoda que viste hoy, una polera negra con las siglas de la Universidad y pantalones grises flojos. Luciendo increíblemente atractivo para Derek, el cual por fin nota que sus compañeros parecen estar saliendo de la clase, el decide tomar la salida de donde entro, mientras que puede sentir los pasos de Stiles y Scott detrás de el por el mantenimiento que están haciendo en el piso de en la puerta en donde les correspondería salir a ellos. El intenta acelerar el paso, mas hay un grupo de personas adelante y le es imposible.   
En su apuro, uno de los bolígrafos cae de su cuaderno, el cual es recogido por alguien y acercado a él. No tiene que voltear para saber quién es. Estando tan cerca es peor que todo lo que ha vivido todos estos días. El lobo está prácticamente saltando de alegría y euforia. 

El no sabe qué hacer, voltea lentamente hasta tildar unos centímetros la cabeza para encontrarse con esa mirada de nuevo, la cual de cerca tiende a ser aun más tierna y traviesa que de lejos. También es recibido por piel un poco pálida aunque no rechazada por el sol de California, lo cual asienta al dueño de ella aun mas. Cabellos vivamente negros y pestañas sin fin. De los labios habría tantas cosas por mencionar, pero Derek solo puede apreciar el color rosa de ellos y la firmeza del resto de sus facciones. No puede negarlo más, el humano es atractivo, de ese atractivo que ves en revistas o en televisión y él se siente completamente perdido en el aroma y el panorama. 

“Se te cayo” dice Stiles

“Gracias...” responde Derek. Entre mirando al piso y mirándolo a los ojos

Stiles sonríe e intenta pasar en el pequeño espacio disponible entre Derek y la fila de escritorios, lo que hace que ambos cuerpos rocen por un momento agonizante para Derek y por supuesto para el lobo. Tuvo la oportunidad de sentir un poco del cuerpo de Stiles cerca, el torso firme y el cuello tan cerca donde sus latidos eran más prominentes y fáciles de escuchar y en donde él quería enterrar sus caninos en alguna de sus próximas fantasías. Stiles parece muy cómodo y casual, no tiene ningún problema en tener que pegarse tanto a Derek, el cual puede oler junto a los estragos de sudor, un poco de deseo dirigido hacia a él y es cuando el lobo quiere salir de inmediato e intentar reclamar lo que cree es suyo. 

Derek permanece mirando al piso y sosteniendo el aire. Scott decidió pasar por el otro camino mientras que lo mira con una sonrisa amable pero aun un poco desconfiada. Derek decide asentar con la cabeza en modo de saludo mas no sonríe ni dice nada. 

Ambos jóvenes se van y Derek se queda solo en la clase. Sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose tan tonto como cuando era un niño y hacia algo indebido. 

Escucha ese latido, ya familiar, alejarse de la clase junto con una suave y relajada risa.

Intenta controlar al lobo mientras se recupera y decide salir de la clase. Ya dentro del auto y camino a casa, decide que saldrá a correr por el bosque hasta que el dolor en sus piernas sea más fuerte que el deseo que ha empezado a sentir desde hace unos días y que hoy solo creció aun mas, de esa forma permanecerá en cama y caerá dormido con facilidad. Sin ninguna vivida fantasía y un definitivo no a ir a ese bar más tarde por la noche en donde sabe que el humano con nombre, Stiles estará. No. Definitivamente no está contemplando esa idea. Claro que no.


End file.
